Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 31
Chapter description :Spotted Fur and Moth Flight run out of their prison in the SkyClan camp. Both cats see a patrol of WindClan cats invading the SkyClan camp including Wind Runner, Willow Tail, Gorse Fur, and six other cats. Moth Flight also sees Star Flower guarding her kits. SkyClan and WindClan clash into battle, and Moth Flight mentions seeing many individual battles. Moth Flight tries to stop the cats from fighting, but they won't listen, She attempts to convince Wind Runner and Clear Sky to talk, but they won't listen either. :Moth Flight decides to help all cats that are injured, whether WindClan or SkyClan, and goes looking for cobwebs. Blossom comes up to her and blocks her way back to camp, and then slashes her muzzle, but Jagged Peak comes to the rescue. Moth Flight gives cobwebs to Fern Leaf and yells to Sparrow Fur to let Swift Minnow go because she's hurt. However, Red Claw stops the white she-cat and tells her to get out of the battle if she won't fight. She protests that she needs to help, and that the cats need to stop fighting. Red Claw doesn't listen and continues to head back into the fray. :Moth Flight sees Wind Runner running toward Clear Sky, and begs her to stop. The two leaders begin to fight, but then they stop and talk. Wind Runner says that Clear Sky went too far by taking her kit hostage. He replies that she let his sick kit die, but Wind Runner shoots back that Moth Flight came. Clear Sky says that it wasn't soon enough and leaps at Wind Runner. The two cats continue fighting and screeching at each other. Finally Wind Runner breaks her leg, and Moth Flight rushes to her mother's side. While they are both distracted, Clear Sky blinds Willow Tail and tells Red Claw to do what he likes with her. :Red Claw asks why she lied about the prey stealing. Willow Tail responds that it's because the tom killed her friend. He argues that he didn't do it on purpose because the dogs were chasing him and he was scared, and he was sorry. Wind Runner realizes that Willow Tail lied about the prey, and Clear Sky says that she believed a rogue over him. She replies that Willow Tail was her Clanmate, and he asks if she is always loyal to her Clan. Wind Runner counters the question, and Moth Flight realizes that he will always be loyal to his Clanmate. :Moth Flight tries to comfort Willow Tail and confronts Clear Sky, saying that the battle was pointless and the two leaders must make peace. They are reluctant at first, but agree to end the conflict. The medicine cats from SkyClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan run into the camp and begin healing the wounded cats, as well as Moth Flight. They manage to straighten Wind Runner's broken leg, but then Moth Flight realizes she needs to go back to her kits to make sure they’re safe. Characters Major *Wind Runner *Clear Sky *Willow Tail *Red Claw }} Minor *Fern Leaf *Jagged Peak *Dust Muzzle *Acorn Fur *Cloud Spots *Pebble Heart *Dappled Pelt *Swift Minnow *Blossom *Alder *Birch *Gorse Fur *Sparrow Fur *Nettle *Thorn *Dew Petal *Flower Foot *Star Flower *Holly *Storm Pelt }} Mentioned *Spider Paw *Blue Whisker *Honey Pelt *Beech }} Important events Deaths *Willow Tail: Killed by Clear Sky Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc